Pokemon Gray
by RuineMicroft
Summary: Hilda was certain that she was not supposed to be in this cave she was not even supposed to be out in the dark to begin with! And to think that it all started with a bet!


**(Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story, the right belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. this work is but a work of fiction any places, people, or event herein are not linked to any living person, places and events in the real world what so ever! have fun reading!)**

 **(Additional Note: Sorry for some grammar mistakes in this story, English isn't my first language so expect many of this! Also I would be happy if you help with it. Just comment if you find some mistakes and I'll gladly fix it. Learning new things is always fun. And don't worry I take flames kindly to the heart, since I do believe it helps us learn from our mistakes. Though I won't take kindly to trolls, really no trolling!)**

 **(Another note: This Story has both elements from the game and the anime so yes its an AU of sorts! Well i've been holding you guys up for long. Enjoy!)**

 **Pokemon Gray  
**

* * *

Hilda was certain that she was not supposed to be in this cave she was not even supposed to be out in the dark to begin with! And to think that it all started with a bet!

Hilda was in a sense like everyone else on her age an aspiring Pokémon trainer-to-be whose view in the world had always been full of wonders and mysteries, who could blame them though, with creatures such as Pokémon the world will always be full of wonders, from historical places full of myths to places mythical themselves to places and Pokémons that in a sense only seen and spoken in legends, with every region having different kinds of these tales, their world will always be abound of these wonders!

And like everybody else Hilda was quite the adventurous type even in her age of 8 she had her fair share of adventures, of course none was quite close as grand or fun of adventures she'd heard off from other people doesn't mean she doesn't have her fair share of fun doing it, even if it mostly compromise from going to and fro from her house to nearest Pokémon lab, with sometimes supervised trip in the near forest thrown in the mix, and that would already make a great adventure on her opinion.

Of course she was still and always will be looking forward to do more, much, much more! In fact ever since she was 6 year old she has already started her training and preparing in her journey, from studying hard about surviving in the wild, knowing which is safe and not, keeping her Pokémon as safe, comfortable (herself counted), Hilda was certain that she was far more than ready already, not to mention that she is currently in tutelage under Professor Juniper a renowned Pokémon professor in Unova Region then yes she was far more than ready herself!

Which bring us to our current situation, you see it started like always in a normal day, her waking on from her alarm at exactly 6 in the morning, and then helping her mother do the chores in the house from cleaning to cooking and such things.

Afterwards during the afternoon she would go to the research center to continue her studies with Professor Juniper and helping from anything related to Pokémon and what not. All in all a very typical day, or so she thought.

It was nearly 5 in afternoon and Hilda was just finishing piling up the excessive documents from the professor's recent research to her table when the main door of the lab opened, looking up Hilda saw, a boy, about her age sporting measly brown hair a red and white cap with a poke ball logo on the center a blue and white jacket and grey slacks and red a white running shoes that is clearly made for traveling distances, carrying a shoulder bag on his left, and surprisingly a Pokémon perched on his right shoulder, the Pokémon in question was a Tepig, one of the three starter Pokémon people can get if they start their journey here in Unova region with the other two being Snivy a leaf type serpent like Pokémon and Osohwatt a water type sea otter Pokémon, with Tepig being a fire type pig like Pokémon.

The boy look around the lab and spotted Hilda, and went right straight to her when he finally arrived she can now fully see his face, brown eyes that strikingly resembles the color of a tree, not that her eye color wasn't anything to go by. She look up to see the boy and had to hide her grin when she saw how he was looking at her, quite mesmerized actually looking like he saw a popular person or better yet an angel perhaps. Not that she saw him unattractive, no it was quite the difference he was after all, lean and yet not so lean, and quite taller than her actually, in which in Hilda's opinion was quite handsome not that she was going to say it out loud.

The staring lasted for almost 30 seconds before Hilda decided to break it and quickly introduce herself

" **Hi, my name's Hilda Medley what's yours?"** to say that he was completely taken of guard by the sudden introduction was putting it mildly, it took him completely 10 seconds to regain himself and introduce himself properly.

" **Oh, ahhh, my name is, uh, Hilbert Light, hehe, sorry I was just, ahh"** before he could get himself more humiliated Hilda spoke to stop him from talking anymore, which he didn't only taken as a saving grace but relaxed with it.

" **Sorry had always had a bad habit stuttering to people in front, not to mention girls, hehe"** Hilbert said with little to small bits of stuttering, he really is that kind of shy in front of people.

" **It's okay, really, and besides it was quite, funny to say the least"** to say funny was putting it mildly was an understatement for the whole affair was completely down trodden hilarious but of course she wasn't going to say that, least she make him shy away at her or else angry, and she doesn't what to know that, not with a quite formidable Pokémon, and from the way Tepig looks and move was sure tell of a trained and seasoned Pokémon, how strong? She didn't know and again had no reason to find out, well not without a Pokémon herself of course, which she doesn't have one, yet, not because Pokémon doesn't like her, it's the opposite really with her helping the professor ever since she was six years, the Pokémon on the lab had essentially became her second family and her to them, no it was because she was still eight years old that she doesn't have one yet, doesn't mean she can go play with them of course, hell she always make sure that each Pokémon in the lab got an equal amount of time with her during her visits, not that there are many of them to start with, there are only three Pokémon in the lab all of which of course are all the starting Pokémon in Unova.

" **So how can I help you?"** she asked, Hilbert who was still quite busy fidgeting in front of her, like literally, did a double take on the question, which only took him a full 5 seconds to answer **,**

" **I was kind of looking for the professor, have you seen her?"** Hilda of course had seen the professor in fact she know where she is.

" **Oh she's currently outside back there checking the Pokémons if you want I can lead you right there but of course if you don't"** Hilda was quickly interrupted by Hilbert by saying that he'd like to, and since he doesn't know if the professor would take kindly to unannounced visitors to pop right literally behind her, of course Hilda was quick to dismiss the notion saying that the professor wouldn't mind and in contrary would gladly talk to him on whatever question or problem he needed help with her. They quickly went to the back of the lab opening the doors leading to the backyard where the Pokémons reside and Professor Juniper currently is.

Professor Juniper was in a sense your typical Pokémon professor, aside from wearing the typical lab coat and what not, she also is as caring and kind, like all the professors around the globe, and like them she also is the kind of professor who would dive head first in a chance to see and study rare Pokémon, from rare breeds, or rare Pokémon themselves! Oh what adventures she could take just to study more of these majestic creatures but alas! Her age, well not so young and not so old either, doesn't permit her so. Not to mention that since she was a Pokémon professor it's her duty and responsibility to take care of the Unova Pokémon Lab and it's Pokémons and the children who would like to take their Pokémon journey since they had to go through her before they could start their journey, giving them their first Pokémon and other essentials in this quite grand undertaking, or Trainers themselves who need a bit of piece of advice from her. It doesn't mean she hate her job, hell no! She loves her job and always will!

She was currently taking care of the Pokémons, when she suddenly heard the backdoor open, and heard her name being called looking back she saw her student Hilda, walking towards her with a rather handsome looking boy her age walking beside her, she straightened up went straight to them, greeting them one by one

" **Hello Hilda, Hello? Uh what's your name kid?"** she asked jovially. The person in question quickly replied his answer saying his name was Hilbert Light.

Hilbert for himself was quite thrilled and scared at the same time to finally meet the one and only professor Juniper, not to mention that he was still quite shaken up from meeting Hilda. When he entered the Pokémon lab he wasn't expecting to meet someone else, hell he wasn't expecting to meet a person like Hilda, and then there was that stuttering part! How embarrassing! You can't fault him though, truly, one, Hilda is in a sense, beautiful like a princess or better like a queen herself, and two, he was never quite good in front of girls, he always stutter or shake, whatever comes first, it's not like he is scared of girls or dislike them no! It's just let say, how he acts in front of them. He was always and quite the shy type! And to add that his a boy, well you can't change how you were born right!

" **So what do you want Hilbert?"**

Shaken from his thoughts he quickly asked his question

" **Oh I was thinking if you could help me with my Pokémon over here"** he pointed over his Tepig who was currently sitting on his right shoulder, how Professor Juniper missed that little guy she doesn't know, and she wasn't going to asked either!

" **Well then how can help?"** She asked jovially

" **Well"** Hilbert relayed his problem through the professor, asking proper ways of training his Tepig, not that they haven't been training, actually they've been doing training a lot ever since he got Tepig as a present from his parent on his seventh birthday, no he was asking on how to improve their training saying that he wants to be prepared when the time comes where he could start his very own journey alongside Tepig!

To say that the Professor was happy to hear this was quite the understatement, she was thrilled! Again why she loves her job! Helping Pokémons and Pokémon trainers, whether already one or going to be one was always a great undertaking for her, sharing with her knowledge and understanding on how to care of their respective partners, ways making sure that their Pokémon was at its best, making sure that the trainer knows proper ways of cleaning, and feeding different kinds of Pokémons and other such trivial things.

Hilbert on his part was glad he asked the professor this questions, to know such new ways was a breath of life for him, and to know different ways of training his Pokémon and taking care of them was the cream of the crop itself.

They talked for almost hours, asking question here and there, always about Pokémon and how to take care of them

For Hilda's part she was glad that they were having fun and she was fine listening to them on sidelines with the Pokémons whose grooming was interrupted was quick to join her , and she indulge them with a good scratch, them purring alongside with it.

When they were finally finished Hilbert was so happy to know many different methods of helping his Pokémons and caring for them. Professor Juniper on her part was happy sharing her wisdom to Hilbert. Hilda was quick to asked Hilbert if he would like her to join to the way out, with Hilbert agreeing jubilantly, after saying goodbye to Professor Juniper who had went back on checking the Pokémons they quietly walk towards the backdoor entrance to lab, once inside Hilda was quick to arrange her things putting them on her pink handbag, she also took her prices Pokeball, and empty one, given by her late Grandfather whom she love the most. It was given to her the day before her beloved grandfather found his eternal peace and so it became a very important piece for her life, with promising to his beloved grandfather that she will only use this pokeball for her first ever Pokémon which she will cherish and love like how he had done to her.

Afterwards they quickly left the lab, talking to each other along the way. Hilda mostly asked questions like where he lives, how many family members he has and other general questions, with Hilbert asking the same. Hilda now knows that Hilbert lives on Striaton City, just north of Nuvema Town, and that he lives with his mother and was the only child, he doesn't know much about his father only that he left his mother when he was still inside her womb, Hilda was quick to asked sorry for asking with Hilbert saying that it was alright, and he had already forgotten about it. No need to be angry on someone he doesn't even know and besides he and his mother was living quite happily on Stiaton. Hilbert for his part was happy to know about Hilda, she lives just right on the outskirt of Nuvema Town with her mother and father, was also the only child, and like him likes to become a great Pokémon trainer.

Halfway along the way when they passed three trainers looking mostly like they were 15 or 16 of age talking about some mysterious Pokémons that was sighted just on the near forest in Nuvema, curios they asked them what kind of Pokémons it was, when the three answered that it was quite big and has the form of a dragon they were both looking at each other thinking alongside the line that it could be some kind of mysterious dragon type Pokémon.

" **Heh I bet I'll be the first to get that mystery Pokémon!"** said trainer #1

" **Nuuh I'll be the one to catch it"** said trainer #2

" **Oh please you guys don't even have strong Pokémons, if someone was to catch THAT Pokémon it's me!"** mocked trainer #3 to his companions

It quickly turned to an all-out verbal war with them saying to each other that they would be the first to catch the mystery Pokémon.

Hilda and Hilbert for their part was amused to see teenager act like children fighting over some toys in front of them, while they were quietly laughing themselves one of the teenagers saw them and quickly turns towards them, angry that children like them found what they were doing was funny, not that it wasn't to boot with!

" **Hey the two of you what's so funny about huh? I bet you can't even catch that Pokémon so before I turn my Pokémons against you why don't you two scram away, come on now scram!"** he nothing but shouted in front of them! To say that Hilda and Hilbert where both taken about and angry at being shouted at the same time was putting it mildly, they were very angry! How dare he treat them like trash! And saying that they can't catch it! Well they can't with what they have now but that doesn't mean they aren't going to be able to find it before they do! Besides from Hilda who had lived her entire life her in Nuvema Town and Hilbert who had been to the forest quite many times already they were certain to find these mystery Pokémon before those idiot could! They looked at each other with a plan forming in their head, smiling to each other like they had thought about something brilliant and scheming! Which isn't far from real, really all they thought about was making a bet who would be able to find it first!

" **How about a bet then!"** Hilda said smiling with a devious plan forming in her head

" **Alright what's the deal?"** Trainer # 1 said, smirk hidden in his face

' _Oh if only he knows, heheheh'_ Hilbert all but laugh in his mind _'heh bet they don't even know these forest like Hilda an I do!'_

" **Easy if you win I'll give you this!"** Hilda took something from her bag this something was a stone but not just a stone but an evolution stone, and a water type evolution stone to boot!

The trainers all but look at what she has in her hand flabbergasted to see such a marvelous item not that it wasn't to begin with anyways. Beside an evolution stone was hard to get by this days, with most but not all of it being mined and sold on markets at incredibly high price! With these reasons the trainers all agreed to take the bet!

" **Fine will take you on it! Here's what you'll get if you ever win!"** trainer # 3 laugh mockingly while taking something from his bag, this something was a rather peculiar looking pokebal, with the normal looking pokeball with red and white coloration this one was pure red.

" **This one's a Cherrish Ball, of you two don't know it yet, it make sure that the pokemon inside is but taken good care of, it has a high level of comfort and also with high level capture rate than a pokeball!"** he said in "as matter of fact tone"

But of course Hilda and Hilbert know about this type of pokeball, Hida being a student of Professor Juniper, it would only meant that she not only knows about this kinds of pokeball but knows how to properly use them too! And with Hilbert being a Pokémon enthusiast himself knows one or two thing about these kinds of pokeball. Looking at each other they finaly agreed with it.

" **Good, then we accept as well!"** they both declared jubilantly.

And with that the five of them, went into the forest to find the mystery Pokémon, the other three with the mind in winning the evolution stone and a chance to catch whatever mystery Pokémon it was, and both Hilda and Hilbert thinking on line on having fun and seeing what kind of mystery Pokémon it was as well!

Little do Hilda and Hilbert know that this was the beginning a very great adventure for the two of them that will challenge their view of this world and take them closer to each other.

And to Hilda. A Pokémon. A friend who will change her life forever!

* * *

 **(So what you guys think? Comment up so I could know if you like it or not! Updates might take a while depending on my schedules, but I promise it own't take long, well onger that two to three day.. hehehe! Well thank you for taking your time reading this and I hope you had fun!)**

 **(Also if you like to Beta I'd be glad just comment it up as well thanks!)**


End file.
